Naruto: Futari no monogatari
by hewhowritescrossovers123
Summary: A blank page of white is waiting for us to write, to write a story. be it love, romance, drama, fantasy or even horror. this is a story of a sinful boy, he who has lost his innocence and sold his soul to the devil. the story of a girl whose life is her own living hell when she was a child... these two people has a story of their own to tell and this is their story. M for safety.


**A story for two**

二人の物語

Legends:

"Futari no monogatari": scene/dialogue

"**Futari no monogatari: greater beings/ Yokai**

"_Futari no monogatari: Naruto's thoughts- this kinds of words will be seen most of the time, since this story will be focusing on Naruto._

'Futari no monogatari': Thoughts

**Chapter 1: The start of a story**

"GAH!"

-WHIP-

"AAAH!"

-SMACK-

"GUHHH!"

-CRACK-

"ACK!"

"Are you dead yet boy?"

_Pain…_

_I can only feel pain…_

"No? Very well I'll continue on what I'm doing then."

-WHIP-

"GAH!"

A gloved hand reached for a rusty kitchen knife, the pair of huge arms grabbed the knife before…

Stabbing it into the left eye of a young boy

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

…

_Why? What did I do to deserve this? Please… anyone… somebody…_

_Tell me…_

The torturer approached the bloodied boy who was sitting on the blood soaked wooden chair unmoving. He harshly grab a hold of the boy's shoulder, the slender knife was still buried deep into the boy's left eye socket.

_I felt numb_

_It's as if the pain is what keeping me alive…_

_I thought that he was done with me…_

_But I was wrong…_

"Hey, the kid's dead!"

"Really? That's great! Dispose of the body, now that the demon-

_Demon_

-is dead, we can live normally!"

"Fuck yea! Man I'm going to get laid tonight woohoo!"

_How disgusting…_

"Okay, you guys wait outside. I'll burn the body."

With that said the other voices that were inside of the room, left the room. The man, who was standing alone in the room, eyed the supposedly 'dead' body of the boy. He picked 5 cans of fuel canister, and immediately emptying its contents. A lit cigar is in his clean hands…

_Ah… please don't…_

"Demons like you deserve to burn… in hell!"

With that, the room is engulfed in fire leaving only the poor beaten boy sitting on a blood soaked chair.

_It's…. warm._

_Is this death?_

_It's better than living…_

_I am not cold anymore…_

...

…

…

…

_But…._

_I'm alone._

"**O child who has set his feet into the fire."**

"**Thee who's heart is weeping…"**

"**He who's heart is bleeding…"**

"**Come closer; embrace my warmth for it is the only thing that thou shall feel tonight."**

_Who is she?_

_I can feel a warm sensation coursing through my body…_

_It's different than what I've felt before…_

_It's…_

_Warmer…_

_Before I knew it… I was enveloped in a warm embrace…._

_A feeling of home and safety…_

_A feeling… that I am loved…_

"**Yes boy… become mine…."**

"**And… I'll be yours…"**

"**Forever…. Yours."**

_Time…_

_What a simple yet powerful word._

_Time has the ability to create something, be it good or bad…_

_Give a murderer a time, and he'll take a chance to kill._

_Give a police a time, and he'll put said murderer in jail._

_Time, just as they say, heals all wounds…_

_But…_

_Only wounds heal, scars don't._

_Scars are a reminder of our struggles in life be it big or small. Scars are achieved from both mental and physical pain. But mine, my scars, are different._

_They are created from the things that I did not do…_

_Caused by the things that I never committed…_

_My scars… are the prove that I…_

_Have lost my…_

_Innocence_

_But… I am not that sad. In fact, I am quiet happy. With the lost of innocence one can do any impure deeds willingly. We can sin without the thoughts of committing one. We can drown ourselves in humanly pleasure and not thought of the consequences._

_Hah…. It's really up to you on how you deal with it._

_Of course, I deal with it in a way you might find disagreeing later on. _

_I killed_

_Drink_

_Murder_

_Assassinate_

_Kidnap_

_Smuggle_

_Fight_

_And a lot of other things that men find sinful._

_Oh don't be surprised; the day that my innocence was lost, I am a man no longer._

_Nor am I a woman._

...

…

…

_Fuck you man that'll be too creepy…_

_But now I am walking alone, yet not alone anymore. _

_For I have a friend who is right by my side._

_A friend or someone dear to me _

_A pair of arms that will help in my time of need, a voice that shows me that I'm not alone, a presence that gave of the feeling of love for me.._

_Love…_

_Even until now I still can't understand what love is. Teenagers and some adults tend to mistake love with lust, which is something very common around us. A boy saying "I love you" to his crush won't always mean as what it was supposed to, it can be something sudden or something that'll only last for a short time._

_Trust me, I've seen this kinds of things for almost my entire life._

_But as weird as it is nice, love can quickly make a person feel better. Take a mother and her child for an example, a mother will always jump in front of their child to protect them from an incoming train without any hesitation… and a child can't live without his or her mother's love and care. A mother will always sing to their children at night… by doing so, it connects the bonds that they shared tighter._

_Love also fills a gap in a person's heart, a feeling of betrayal, anger, sorrow, sadness, guilt even heartbroken…_

_See? Love is very powerful… but for me, it's something very complicated to conclude. There are many kinds of love, the love of a mother and father, a couple, brothers or siblings, even the love of a friend._

_Heh… that's all I know but I can't still comprehend the fact that love is very powerful… love is both destructive and helpful at the same time. If love were to be used wrongly, it could hurt someone more than any weapon and if it were to be used correctly, it could even bring nations united as one._

_I can be loved, give love or care for someone…. But… the problem is that… _

_I can't understand and feel it._

(Scene break)

"Uwaaah~ damn… what time is it?... oh no, it's seven! Better get up don't want to be late on my first day."

_The sun is just too bright in this time of the year… I prefer to stay home today… but unfortunately it is my first day of school._

"Hmm… the bath is ready, well better get in…" the sound of rustling of clothes can be heard, no doubt that a person is currently discarding his or her clothing. Shortly, the sound of gentle footsteps can also be heard as said person rushed off towards the bath.

"Hmmm~~ hmm… mmm~~" a male voice gently hummed into a broken tune. The voice belongs to a young man in his early teens who is currently sitting on a bath full of warm water.

_Aaaah baths like this is what makes my day…. Taking baths can be a method of releasing stress for me. Going to a hot springs can double the effect and, maybe, make me smile._

_Pfft- yeah right…_

_Anyway, let me introduce myself. I am Naruto Namikaze, an orphan raised at a nearby orphanage and currently a second year on my high school this year. I am 16 years old and people often mistaken me as a female the first time they saw me… well I can't blame them. The ponytail, which I diligently grew, is quiet long and my face inherits most of my father's feature… _

_So I guess it's safe to say that my father had also been mistaken as a girl, even without the ponytail._

_Despite being an orphan, I know what my parents looked like in fact I've a photo of them in my dresser. I may have never met them but… I know they didn't left me alone without any reasons._

_My grades in school has always been above average, so it's normal for me to constantly receiving praises from my teachers. I excel in both sports and academics… which made the girls attracted to me. I enjoy listening to music, classical or jazz, and reading._

_I currently live at an apartment near my school, which is only a couple street away, and of course I live alone. Being alone never scares me because as a kid I am the type of kid who is interested in the unknown. If you were to tell me a haunted location back then, I will always try to investigate and 'play' with the ghost there._

"All right, now that I'm dressed I better make breakfast for myself and head to school." The now dressed Naruto was looking at himself in a mirror; he is dressed in a black collared long sleeved shirt with a maroon coat over it. A red tie with a strange symbol of a lion sitting on a pedestal was printed on it.

As for his lower attire, he wear a pair of long pants with the same color as his shirt and a purple high tops shoes which cost him a lot of money… good thing he saved some for Christmas. He is also wearing a necklace with a single green gem, possibly emerald, hanging from the end of its string.

As we travel upwards towards his face we can see a slender, if not feminine, built face with no traces of baby fats and a black eye patch covering his left eye. His other eye is colored blue with a faint tint of violet. His long ponytail was tied beautifully; if someone were to look at him from behind no doubt that they'll mistake him as a girl.

_So true…_

The young man walked towards the door to the kitchen. Despite for being the only person living there, his apartment is quiet large. It is a studio design apartment with his bedroom, living room and kitchen in the same place except the kitchen was covered by a thin layer of concrete with a long wide opening for him to see and a door.

Since the living room area is quiet big, he also places a table there for him to eat. The bathroom is located near the entrance to his apartment; despite living in such a minimalist place he really look after the room well… for a boy that is something that you don't see every day in your room.

The sound of sizzling can be heard from the kitchen. If you were to take a whiff, the smell of bacons and eggs being cooked is tangible in the air.

_I have always liked cooking, it is simply a hobby of mine to mix eggs with minced meat and vegetables and smelling the sweet scent of juicy bacons. Of course, I can cook anything else other than bacon and eggs, in fact some of my friends compliment me of my cooking. _

_Cooking, be it something hard or easy has always been an exciting experience for me. Imagine what will the food looks like, what'll it taste like, what will people comment of your food… the thoughts are still running on my mind ever since I started to took an interest in cooking ever since I was 13._

"Okay, perfect… now to get a glass for my milk." He quickly opens a cabinet and pulls out a clear glass with faint patterns of feathers on it. He poured some milk into the glass making the empty glass now filled with fresh and cold milk. He ate his breakfast in silence.

_Ever since I was a kid, I was the type of kid who would always eat anything that he is given. I never complained on having vegetables for my lunch and dinner for the whole week in fact I'm thankful. Eating in moderation is a must for me, by doing so I do not have to worry on getting plump and flabby. My breakfast consist of mostly, eggs and bacons, Ojs, milk and sometimes if I feel like it I would make myself some pancakes with honey syrup._

_I do not fancy sweets, it's all sticky and messy every time I ate candy or any sweet syrups. But a little bit of sweets can never hurt, and a lot will definitely hurt…_

_For my health and sanity_

"History books…, notes…, stationeries…, money… okay that's all of them. Well better get going then." Naruto, who is now ready for school, opens the main door to his apartment and locks it with a key that he quickly store in his pocket. He strolled to the elevator on which he quickly hailed as soon as he reaches it.

The elevator door opens showing an old lady in her late fifties holding a cane on her right hand. The elderly woman is dressed in a green turtleneck shirt and wearing a long blue skirt with a pair of dusty pink slippers. Being a polite young lad he is, Naruto gave the elderly a greeting.

"Good morning ma'am." Naruto gave the lady a warm smile which she kindly returns, "Good morning to you too young boy." The lady motioned for the boy to get in which he did. She eyed the boy with a pair of weak eyes, "Are you going to school?"

Naruto nodded his head in confirmation, "Yes, I am now on my second year of high school." The lady nodded in understanding before speaking, "Oh where are my manners, my name is Shiroyuki Hinata. Please mind this old lady's memories…"

Naruto chuckled lightly, "NO problem ma'am, my name is Namikaze Naruto I lived on the ninth floor in room 369." The lady joined him in laughter and thus continuing their conversation.

_And so, my first conversation today was with an old lady living 2 floors above mine. We talked about cooking and any other house care work. She was surprised to found out I lived alone, and she finally understands it when I explained that I'm an orphan. The lady is pretty nice, she is… youthful despite being old. _

"Okay, looks like this is where we part young man." The old lady said to the smiling Naruto. Naruto nodded and said, "It has been a pleasure to talk to you ma'am. I hope we can continue our conversation sometimes." The old lady nodded in understanding. Naruto turned to leave the place but a voice stopped him.

"Oh young man one more thing."

"Hmm.. what is it?"

"Remember that you can't always live alone for your entire life. _It takes two to be happy." _With that said, the lady left the young man to ponder on her words.

'. _It takes two to be happy.' __The moment she said those words, I can feel a jolt inside my chest. A feeling that I've heard those words from somewhere…_

_A long forgotten word that a friend murmured…_

_A part of the past that resides in my forgotten memories…_

"Hahahha… old people and their wise sayings…" Naruto chuckled to himself before turning to leave. The old lady's words are still clear in his mind 'It takes two to be happy.'…. he has a feeling that he won't be able to sleep tonight.

(Later somewhere…)

"Sigh… will today be the same again?" a female voice asked herself with pure uncertainty. The wind around her blew in a calming rate, not too slow and not too fast. A white strand of hairs shifted slowly to her face due to the wind, her rosy pink lips transformed into thin slits.

She was walking on the road with her parasol covering her from the sun's heat, she took slow and peaceful step forward. The girl is about 5'3 with a slender and petite build. Her hair is tied into a pair of twintails, her build is that of a model, wide hips, slender legs, healthy… uuummm… chest and a beautiful face.

The most unique part about her are her eyes, they are red. Crimson with a tinge of pink, her eyelashes are thin but not that long, her peerless white skin is most definitely enviable for other girls. In other words she is beautiful. Her voice is smooth and calm, the air of loyalty and nobility is strong around her, and people may mistake her as a member of a royal family or something.

The young girl was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a shadow above her. It was a pot, a brown ceramic pot that was threatening to hit her head making her unconscious. A pair of strong arms shoved her forward making her fall into the ground face first; the girl was so shocked that she didn't saw it coming.

She fell into the ground with a loud thud not noticing the loud sound of ceramics cracking behind her. She was about to give the stranger a piece of her mind when she saw a a small droplets of blood on the ground near her. Looking forward she can see the form of a man holding the back of his head in pain.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" she hurried towards the fallen man and quickly dropped her parasol. The man was still kneeling on the ground with the both of his hands covering a wounded area, the man despite all this pain managed to speak to the girl, "Ah, I-I'm fine just a little dizzy… are you okay?" the kneeling man now stands up and rubbed his wound softly.

The girl dusted of the dirt on her shirt and nodded her head. The man continued saying, "I'm sorry that I pushed you like that, a pot was going to hit your head so I can't do anything about… sorry.. hehehe…" the laughed lightly while rubbing his head.

The girl, ashamed on trying to get angry at her savior, blushed lightly at his words. She noticed the blood flowing from the man's head and said, "Here let me see the wound." The man hesitated before showing her the wound on his head, the wound is not that deep, and a minor cut is visible, no internal bleeding and the skull is not fractured.

"Please lend me your tie; I need to apply pressure on your head so the bleeding will stop. Sorry this might hurt…" she wrapped the long piece of cloth on his forehead, her hands is stained with some of his blood. The man was surprised that this girl managed to stay calm throughout the whole situation, most people would've panicked and called the ambulance right now.

"Aaaah!- God it hurts!"

"-Wince- Sorry, just a little bit more…"

"Gaaah!"

"Aaand there… whew that will do. I suggest going to a doctor immediately, if you do not disinfect the cut it will only get worse." The girl, who has just finished treating the man, said out with relief. The man nodded and winced as he lift his head getting a good look on his _savior's _face.

He was so mesmerized that he found himself staring at her! The girl tilted her head and asked, "Hmm? What's wrong are you dizzy?" the man shook his head lightly and said, "No I'm fine… been through worse… anyway I'm sorry for pushing you like that I didn't mean to do it." The man bowed his wounded head towards the young woman.

The girl was surprised at the young man's attitude, despite he was the one being hurt he have the decency to apologize for even shoving her out of the way to save her. The girl looked at him with an uneasy but impassive face, "No, I'm the one that's supposed to be sorry, because of my inconvenient your head got hurt."

The young man laughed it off, "Maa, maa it's okay. And thank you for fixing this up, it's a good thing that my school is not far from here… eh? Ah! You're wearing my school's uniform!" the young man's declaration was surprising to her. She looked at his uniform closely and indeed as he say it is her school's uniform.

"You're right… how about we go together and we can go to the infirmary first instead of heading to class… I'm sure that they have some iodine and bandages for me to use on you." The young man nodded agreeing on her suggestion. And so they began their walk towards the school together not bothering to clean up after the mess they didn't created.

"Oh yeah, what is your name?" the girl asked the wounded boy.

"Me? I'm Namikaze Naruto."

_Little did we know, we're going to share a few more words later on…_

(At the infirmary..)

"Aaand there… I'm surprised that you're not unconscious my now Namikaze-kun a damage like that will send most people to the hospital." The school nurse said to the young man while covering his head in bandages.

"Then that means that I'm not like most people sensei."

"Fufufufu… anyway, I'm done you can go outside and resume your class. Oh, and your girlfriend is waiting outside." The nurse teased with a giggle much to the boy's embarrassment.

"She's not my girlfriend! Sheesh… I better go, Ja ne senei!" with that he left the infirmary through the door. Outside is the girl, indirectly, responsible for Naruto's condition. She was waiting in the hall while holding her parasol. Giving the girl a wave he said.

"Yo, sorry that you have to wait for me, the nurse said that I can go back to class now." The girl nodded and said, "So your head's fine?" the young man nodded and responded with a yes. "So which class did you go to? I can accompany you if you want." He kindly offered the girl.

The girl looked away and muttered out, "Umm.. actually I'm a freshman today… I was appointed to go to room 2-A if I'm not mistaken…" Naruto's eyes brightened, "Oh… what coincidence I'm in 2-A too, we can go to the room together if you want." He offered his right her for her to take. She hesitated before grasping his hand, it was soft… not as soft as hers but still soft yet it's hard.

'Is this what a boy's hand heels like…'

He continued to lead her through a series of hallways, they walked for about 2 minutes until they reached a door with a sign '2-A' on it.

"Ready?" Naruto asked the white haired girl with a smile.

"Ready." She confirmed with a smile of her own.

"Hello everyone, my name is Shiratori Yuki nice to meet you."

_At that very moment, I can feel the wheels of fate turning and a brand new page is opened for our story to be told and written._

_This is a story…_

_Of the two of us_

**A/N: Whew… how's that? Good, nice, or boring? This is only a test story I'll continue if it get many feedbacks from you guys, this story is an AU and if I were to be continue this it will be a Naruto x OC story. You have been warned.**

**If not I'll try to make this into a crossover.. if possible. Positive criticisms are appreciated and flames will be ignored. Thank you if you like it and I'm sorry for those who don't. Rating and genre may change.**


End file.
